Język noliczański
Język noliczański - język etniczny Noliczan i zarazem język liturgiczny wyznawców Nurhabima. Forma standardowa pochodzi z czasów rządów dynastii Ankawidów (ok. tysiąc lat temu); co za tym idzie dialekty różnią się dość znacząco. Fonetyka Samogłoski Samogłoski /i u/ są zawsze wymawiane jako i u}}. Pozostałe trzy mają warianty alofoniczne: ɐ e o}} występują w sylabach otwartych i przed nosówką, a ɛ ɔ}} gdzie indziej. Akcentowane /a/ jest jednak zawsze realizowane jako a}}. Spółgłoski Uwagi: #Szczelinówka / / staje się g}} w pozycji po / /, / /, / / oraz / / (które z kolei staje się ŋ}}). #Zwarcie krtaniowe nie jest zapisywane, pojawia się bowiem zawsze między dwiema samogłoskami i przed nagłosową samogłoską, np. raib 'miecz' wymawia się rɐ'ʔib}} czy anki 'czysty' jako 'ʔaŋki}}. Akcent Akcent pada na przedostatnią sylabę gdy wyraz kończy się na samogłoskę, a na ostatnią w przeciwnym wypadku. Końcowe h nie jest wymawiane ale wpływa na akcent: coluh 'biegnij' wymawia się ʧo'lu}}. W formach absolutywu i ergatywu liczby mnogiej rzeczowników akcent pada na przedostatnią sylabę, mimo że formy te kończą się na spółgłoskę. Maksymalna struktura sylaby to CVCC. Spółgłoska / / nigdy nie pojawia się w wygłosie sylaby. Samogłoską epentetyczną jest i lub e, używane gdy w sąsiedniej sylabie pojawia się już i. Gramatyka Noliczański jest językiem fleksyjnym. Rzeczownik Rzeczownik w języku noliczańskim odmienia się przez przypadki i liczby. Liczba mnoga kończy się na ''-ak'' Istnieje 5 przypadków: ergatyw, absolutyw, refleksyw, dopełniacz i adverbial. Refleksyw służy jako wykładnik strony zwrotnej, a adwerbial wyraża sposób w jaki wykonywana jest czynność ("bawi się dobrze", "lata jak orzeł", "mówi po noliczańsku"). Nie ma rozróżnienia między rzeczownikiem a przymiotnikiem. Rzeczownik o znaczeniu przymiotnika stojąc przed innym rzeczownikiem zawsze jest w absolutywie. Deklinacja I Deklinacja I - rzeczowniki kończące się na ''-a'' - przykład: cida 'dzień' Deklinacja II Deklinacja II - rzeczowniki kończące się spółgłoską - sabax 'pies' W dopełniaczu i refleksywie liczby mnogiej tej deklinacji dochodzi często do sandhi: erzab 'pierś' -> erzammak a nie *erzabmak. Deklinacja III Deklinacja III - rzeczowniki kończące się grupą spółgłoskową - dušt 'dziura' Deklinacja IV Deklinacja IV - rzeczowniki zakończone na ''-e'', ''-o'' - pire 'czyn' Wymiana e:ay i o:aw w tej deklinacji wynika z pochodzenia noliczańskich / / z prakusajryckich dyftongów . Deklinacja V - rzeczowniki zakończone na ''-i'', ''-u'' - mabu 'babcia' Czasownik Czasownik odmienia się przez czasy: teraźniejszy, przyszły, przeszły i aoryst w trybie oznajmującym oraz teraźniejszy i przeszły w trybie optatywnym. Czasownik odmienia się też przez osoby, zgadzając się z absolutywnym argumentem zdania. Istnieją cztery koniugacje, ze względu na końcówkę wyrazu (a-tematowa, i-tematowa, u-tematowa, spółgłoskowa). Z powodu braku bezokolicznika formą słownikową jest 3. sg. czasu teraźniejszego. Występują trzy czasowniki nieregularne: de, xo, jat 'być, robić, mieć' Czas teraźniejszy i tr. rozkazujący Rozkaz kierowany jest do absolutywnego argumentu zdania, stąd: *Serd motah. **Niech otworzą się drzwi. **Otwórz drzwi! *Cil serd motah. **Niech przez ciebie drzwi będą otwarte. **Ty otwórz drzwi! Czas przeszły i optatywy Czas przeszły i optatywy (zwykły i przeszły) są tworzone przez interfiksy dołączane przed końcówkami czasu teraźniejszego: Wyjątkiem jest trzecia osoba liczby pojedynczej optatywu zwykłego, która ma końcówkę -e dołączaną do rdzenia bez żadnego interfiksu. W trzeciej osobie liczby mnogiej czasu przeszłego i obu optatywów używa się końcówki -ak po interfiksach we wszystkich koniugacjach. Czas przyszły Aoryst Aoryst to czas uniwersalny - używa się go mówiąc o rzeczach które są zawsze prawidziwe: Nehad paldi '''da ''niebo jest niebieskie'. Imiesłowy Zakres użycia imiesłowów jest większy niż w języku polskim z powodu braku zdań podrzędnie złożonych. Zaimki Składnia Obowiązuje szyk zdania SOV, wyraz określający stoi przed określanym. Pismo Język noliczański zapisywany jest we własnym świecie sylabariuszem noliczańskim, zastępczo alfabetem łacińskim. Teksty przykładowe Bajka Schleichera Oryginał Ecano pan, kumalo bag jiya ninsuraš lineg: tane den motul šuhatta ohilund usoreg wa motul war šuhad pudaga wa motul mer ehrara mehindige. Jiyal ninsurre bil zahlaga: "Ni pilajo denduwa jit ašt ninsuraš mehindis merul lineha". Ninsuraš zahlaga: "Kumlih, ya jiya, zine pilažne denduwak jihak saul linis: razwima merul ci kumalo ri nist yenhar izbaha. Wa jiyaha la kumal jit". Saul kumlike jiya buškero yu colugo. ''Litania przeciw strachowi Oryginał La dilba hissen, hissidanul dast bahraha. Hissidan sej bahar da, sax war sehnixtan mehindaha. Sawa had pigleni Ya ni pan wa kuz zelah. Wa so zelaka xam, ni dasto gi sawa dodeh abronu. Hissidan zelaka mi lam jatte. Ne janne kehud. Kategoria:Języki sztuczne a priori